Gang Leader Hinata!
by ToxicReaper3
Summary: Hinata goes to school normal right? WRONG! she meets Akatsuki and they start to fall for her Hard! what about the old Hinata before she came here? she meets jealous fangirls who want to take a bite out of her but what happens when she snaps back?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people this is my second story hope you like it!**

'**I love you' means someone is thinking this**

**Name: means someone is talking**

Chapter 1: Hinata the New girl

**Hinata's POV**

Hinata: um *knocks on office door*

Principal: yes? Come in

Hinata: hi I'm the new student Hinata Hyuuga so where is my schedule?

Tsunade: hello I'm Tsunade *looks up*….

Hinata: is anything wrong?

Suddenly this principal just started squealing and I thought someone was behind me but there wasn't so thought she was totally crazy. That is until she suddenly jumped on me and started hugging me like crazy and petting me I was sending her a what the hell stare.

Tsunade: aww you look so cute Hinata just adorable *blush then regains composure*

Hinata: thanks? 'Aw great another person who thinks I'm cute or adorable not that I hate people who tell me that. Sure I have cute baby face but come on! I do get annoyed at it and it's embarrassing'

Tsunade: hey I'll get someone down here to show you to your class *couple minute later*

Ten Ten: hey Tsunade I'm here!

Tsunade: good ok show Hinata here to her classes ok?

Ten ten: ok!

Than a girl about as tall as me with brown hair in two buns walked up to me and jerked my arm along with her out the door.

Ten Ten: Hi my name is Tenten yours is Hinata right?

Hinata: yeah so I have all the same classes I just follow you right?

She just nodded her head rapidly 'God I can't believe she is showing me around today ugh.' Than we came up to our first class she went in and I followed afterward. The teacher was a woman with wavy black hair and beautiful blood red eyes.

Teacher: hello you must be the new student my name is Ms. Kurenai please introduce yourself

**Deidara's Pov**

'The new girl started coming in and she was pretty hot she had on a t-shirt that had a broken heart on it that said "you broke me" wearing black skinny jeans with a chain hanging on it like a belt with black converse. Her hair was a midnight blue with dark purple and red streaks in it.'

Deidara: hey the new girl looks interesting un

Sasori: hn

Deidara: hey what about you Itachi, Pein? un

Itachi: hmm

Pein: whatever

Kurenai: hey no talking!

**Hinata's Pov**

'The teacher started yelling at some idiots who were talking but not like I cared so I just started introducing myself.'

Hinata: Hi what's up? My name is Hinata Hyuuga

Kurenai: ok Ms. Hyuuga please sit in those empty chairs in the back please

'I saw where she was pointing in between some girly he/she and a red head I just shrugged it off and went to my seat like a good student.'

Teacher: ok well the thing is I have a conference today so you guys get free period so discuss whatever you want oh and you Akatsuki brats better behave

Hinata: *sighs* Akatsuki who's that?

DeiDara: that's us yeah

I looked over to the he/she and started to look at him he was wearing a black shirt with fishnet shirt over it and black pants and his/her hair tied up in a ponytail. I ignored him and looked at the red head he was pretty much wearing the same thing actually I noticed all the boys around me were except with different pants. Wait…what!? Why are there only boys around me???

Deidara: hey pay attention un so my name is Deidara the red head is Sasori, this guy with the black hair is Itachi, the guy with piercings is Pein, the dude with silver hair is Hidan, and the dude with the mask is Tobi yeah

Hinata: yeah I just noticed you always put 'un' or yeah' at the end of every sentence why? And tell me are you a guy or a girl cause I seriously can't tell

Hidan, Sasori, and Tobi laughed so hard they almost fell out of their seat while Pein and Itachi as always had on their emotionless face.

Deidara: what?! I'm a boy can't you tell and I just feel like putting those at the end *pout*

This Deidara guy just started pouting like a baby out of nowhere ugh he seems so childish.

Hinata: look sorry I can't tell anyways it's nice to meet you 'I quietly mumbled' I guess

Hidan: nice to fucking meet you to you bitch

Pein: yeah sure

Itachi: yeah

Sasori: sure nice to meet you

Tobi: tobi is good boy nice to meet you to Hinata san Tobi is a really really good boy because Tobi shook her hand *shake*

Hinata: Does he always….

All: yes

Hinata: And does he * points to Hidan* always…

All: yes

Hinata: ok than

Than the bell had rung so I hurried to my next period which was P.E. I hurriedly got dressed and rushed out to the field.

Hinata: wow can't believe this place

Suddenly I saw this green blur whirl around me and I was totally caught off guard the next thing you know was I got lifted off the ground than put back down.

Gai: HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL YOUTHFUL STUDENT YOUR NEW RIGHT?! OH HOW WONDERFUL KIDS ARE!!!

Hinata: *sweat drops*

Than another seemingly weird blur rushed by and I was blinded by a shining light which were just the teacher and a mini me of him smiling.

Gai: Oh Lee you're here my youthful student!

GAI SENSEI!

LEE

GAI SENSEI!!

LEE!!

GAI SENSEI!!

LEE!

Creepily they skipped toward the background of a setting sun shouting something about youth or another. I sighed as looked over to some people who were waving for me to come over.

**Hey guys hoped you liked the first chapter I will be posting the 2****nd**** one hopefully soon so please wait patiently.**

**Hinata: you don't have to say it so sickeningly sweet**

**Dark: it's not sickening I'm being real**

**Hinata: yeah right you guys should see her when she is her REAL self than we'll talk**

**DeiDara: yeah she even scares Pein and Itachi un**

**Dark: no I don't**

**All: yes you do**

**Dark: NO I DON'T NOW SHUT UP AND SOMEONE SIGN US OFF!**

**Itachi: *sucks thumb* o…ok g…g…guys bye she does not own Naruto if she did she would pair Hinata with all the Akatsuki and Hinata would be in it and the strongest besides Pein.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so here is the second chapter of Gang Leader Hinata?!**

**Dark: hope you like this so far =)**

**Itachi: remember Dark does not own Naruto otherwise well you get the idea (I was forced to do this she is evil run away!)**

**Dark: *smiles innocently* let's get started than**

Hinata: so who are you guys?

Tenten: hey Hinata chan these are my friends Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, and Gaara

Hinata: yeah hey what's up?

All: Hi Hinata

Hinata: so what were those creepy guys back there?

Sakura: ugh don't mind them that was Gai sensei the P.E. teacher with Lee having a retard moment again

Ino: and before you ask yes they do that a lot

Kiba: haha that isn't the half of it wait until you get to P.E your body is going to be so sore I hope you have pain relieving meds at home

Shino: don't scare her Kiba it's bad but not that bad

Sasuke: hn

Hinata: hey you and Itachi are brothers right?

Sasuke: hn

Hinata: aw what the hell? I've gotten that response out of him too is 'hn' even a word???

Ino: *dreamily* that's just how my sasuke is

Sakura: excuse me YOUR SASUKE??!!

Ino: YEAH WHAT OF IT FORHEAD?

Sakura: HE'S MINE!

Ino: NO MINE!

As I stared at them just kept going at it and then started clinging to sasuke pulling him like a stretchable rag doll.

Sasuke: ugh let go I'm not either of yours *sighs*

Hinata: OMG Sakura Ino look! There is a carving of sasuke on that tree over there!

Both: *gasp* where?!

Sasuke: thanks I guess

Gaara: come on the green blobs are back

Naruto: it's so scary I can practically hear the numa numa music in the background!

Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha  
Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha  
Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha

Hinata: eww that's because it is playing

Naruto: oh no he is making us excersise to his choice of music were going to die

Gaara: if we're lucky we can survive the period

All: yeah

Hinata: you guys sound so morbid

Gai sensei: ok my students of youth run 50 laps around this track in 20 minutes!

All: *groans*

Hidan: damn that fuck shit he wants to fucking kill us

Hinata: Hidan? You're in this class?

Hidan: no fucking duh

The teacher blew the whistle and we were off Lee was up in front while me and Hidan were about the 3rd people 2nd was sasuke and gaara followed in 4th while the others looked like they were going to faint any minute. I sped ahead of Hidan and Sasuke looking back Hidan as usual were throwing unessacery curse words. I finally finished all my laps in 5 minutes like 3 minutes after Lee, and after the 20 minutes was up everybody finished.

Gai: ok my students good job now go wash up and go to lunch

I was taking a quick shower and I started to change suddenly while I only had on pants and a bra two girls started to push me into the boy's locker room. I was completely mortified. I was standing there half naked in only pants and a bra. Damn I just had to wear my black lace bra today.

Hidan: wow you are really hot you know that you bitch and what the hell are you fucking doing in the boy's lockers?

All (except Shino): *blush and nosebleed*

Shino: you guys are so immature here Hinata let's go back to the girl's

I was so embarrassed so I hurried up and went to lunch on the roof ugh when I found out who did this I will tear them limb from limb and feed there remains to my wolf silver.

Suddenly I heard the door burst open and in walked the Akatsuki with their lunch and started to eat. I tried to ignore them so I started biting on my apple, but it was hope less Hidan kept laughing at me. And then he started to tell them about the incident so I went right over and kicked him in the shin.

Hidan: you bitch why the fucking hell did you do that?

Hinata: you better not tell them about it if you don't want your life to be cut short

I had said practically glaring daggers at him I mean seriousy if looks could kill then well you get it.

Tobi: what? what? tobi loves stories!

Itachi: we don't need to hear it if it's supposed to be private Hidan

Pein: stop being so annoying

Deidara: aw to bad I couldn't hear it so what you doing after school Hinata? un

Hinata: nm probably going back home is there a reason why?

All: *blush*

Tobi: um well we all wanted to invite Hina chan to a mo…

Deidara: shut it UN!

Pein: anyways we should get going bell is about to ring

So just like that we headed to all our classes I wondered what Tobi was going to say before Deidara had interrupted oh well. I opened my locker to get my stuff but suddenly a note had fallen out so I picked it up it read…

Hi New girl go behind the school building after school

We want to meet you personally

And talk to you about something important.

If you're to chicken its ok but hurry up we don't have all day.

-Fans

I rushed out to the location and found three girls surrounding me they backed me up into a corner.

Girl: Hi my name is Karin and this is Tayuya and Kin

Tayuya: hello nice to meet you

I heard venom dripping at the end of those words and the kin girl started to talk.

Kin: look let's cut the crap and nice girl stuff we will tell you what we really want

Karin: stay away from the Akatsuki there ours you bitch we saw you hanging buddy buddy with them and that is not cool so stay away

Hinata: oh yeah? Why should I you hag bitches from hell?

Tayuya: you skank just do what we say or we just might hurt you

Kin: and don't make us mad you really don't want that do you bitch?

Hinata: all talk and no action and me a skank? You should look at yourselves wearing a shirt that doesn't cover your belly buttons with high heels and a mini skirt. Hell If Hidan was here he would say you look like fucking prostitutes!

All: what?!

All of a sudden they started to lunge at me….

**Hey guys was that good or was it awesome anyways hope you liked it remember its rated M for language and Hidan.**

**Hidan: what the Fuck does that mean?**

**Dark: see what I mean? *Hidan yelling curses***

**Tayuya: you bitches better stay away from….**

**Dark: *shoots her* peace and quiet anyway bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! My 3****rd**** chappie! I'll try to upload regularly but I might be busy from time to time but don't worry!**

**Dark: hey my faithful readers (ugh I sound like gai lol) thanks for the reviews so far and you are gonna like this chapter and the next one anyways thanks for reading so far**

**Silver: hey! You better keep reading my masters stories or I'll bite you!**

**Dark: ok anyways I don't own naruto *cries* oh well ok now here is the third chapter with many more to come!**

I dodged there attacks in time I just smirked damn they were slow. Like that Karin bitch could read my mind or something she threw a punch at me and I just sidestepped and gave her a kick in the stomach.

Hinata: what's the matter bitch you and your copycat posse getting mad?!

Karin: why you slut!

Suddenly I sensed a punch and a kick coming from Tayuya and Kin so I jumped it. Damn I want to get home early I better call Silver.

**Karin's Pov**

Suddenly that fucking bitch whistled really loudly I could just laugh at her so much she must be calling for help because she knew she can't beat us.

Karin: what's the matter you wannabe?! Can't beat us so your calling reinforcements?

Hinata: shut up you she witch I can beat you with one hand I just don't feel like it today I have to go home early so I'm calling my pet

Pet? Than all of a sudden a giant dog leaped the fence and landed next to her. It had sliver snow white hair that shined under the sun with sharp straight white teeth…wait….what the hell! Why am I complementing her pet?

Kin: what is that thing? Your dog?

Tayuya: if you think your dog can help a fashion geek like you than you are wrong

Hinata: shut up you hags! Do you have kelp for brains? This is a wolf

A wolf? I was surprised nonetheless I charged at her and began throwing punches and kicks her way yelling to Tayuya to grab her.

**No one's Pov**

Shit I avoided her attacks but then Ta-loser grabbed me I yelled at Sliver to attack Kin and she nodded obediently and did as I told. I kicked Karin square on the chest knocking the wind right out of her so she had to catch her breath. Right than I back flipped and pushed/kicked Tayuya so I could get free now she was out.

Hinata: *laugh* one down two to go, How are you doing silver?

Silver: wonderful master I got a few scratches and bites on her she is wearing down

Karin: we aren't finished yet so don't let your guard down!

I yelled and threw a straight punch at her but didn't hit her only gave her a minor scratch. Damn I need to take this Hyuuga out and fast. So I did a flip to avoid a kick and tripped her.

Silver: Master! Are you ok? You Pink haired bitch don't lay a hand on my master * growling*

The wolf growled at me with so much ferocity I swear I would have fainted if Kin weren't trying to distract it. But when Kin got a look at the thing she fainted ugh I have such useless friends.

Hinata: I'm fine Silver stay here you may rest I'll take care of the rest this Hag Bitch doesn't have what it takes to beat me.

**Akatsuki Pov**

The Akatsuki were heading home until they heard some yells so they followed it and made it just before the fight started. They were completely shocked at what they were seeing.

Deidara: hey shouldn't we go help her un?

Tobi: yeah Tobi is a good boy and wants to protect Hina Chin

Itachi: no we will get hurt and it looks like she doesn't need any help

Pein: yeah she's doing fine but I wonder how she learned to fight like that?

Tobi: oh yeah where is Hidan?

Pein: he went home early for cursing at a teacher so I wouldn't worry about him

Deidara: but what about Hinata chan un??

Suddenly I saw a big white silver wolf who seems to be her pet un. Looks like that idiotic grandma thought it was a dog hahaha. But that Tayuya girl grabbed her but Hinata made it out safe yay! wait what is this fuzzy feeling? Oh well. She than told her wolf to stay and rest.

**No one's Pov**

I totally than KO 'ed her when I punched her and sent her flying with a round house kick and she was FINALLY knocked out. Yay!

Hinata: ugh finally oh and if you guys are done spying you can come out now

**Hey guys hope you liked this chapter the upcoming chapter will be good to so be prepared for the surprise you already knew was coming!**

**Dark: And please review!!!**

**Silver: yes if you do I'll even let you pet me**

**Hinata: ok see you next time guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola senoras! Thanks for visiting the fourth chapter and here is Tobi and Silver with the opening! Oh yeah srry I forgot to metion Sasori!!! but he was there too he was just to shocked to say anything!**

**Tobi: Tobi is a goooooooooooood boy!!!!!!**

**Silver: I swear I wonder how Hinata deals with you**

**Tobi: aw don't be mean to Tobi *pets Silver***

**Silver: *bites Tobi* Did I say you can pet me? Anyways here is the next chapter!**

Akatsuki: you knew we were here?

Hinata: obvious as hell I heard you talking

Deidara: are you ok? Un

Tobi: let Tobi play nurse and treat your wounds

Hinata: ok weird but thanks *whistle for Silver*

Itachi: let me ask you one thing how did you fight like that?

Pein: yeah and why are you so good?

Hinata: no need to bombarde me with questions I'll explain everything but you guys have to swear not to tell anybody because if the teachers found out about it I'll be expelled.

Akatsuki: ok we promise

Hinata: ok before I came to this school in my previous school all the way from elementary yes elementary to middle school and even now I have been learning how to fight. Then of course I joined a very powerful gang called the Volts we took control over pretty much all the local districts so yeah. Anyways after I moved to this school of course I would still be with the Volts no matter what. But one thing is I' am the Volts….

Deidara: Volts what? Un

Pein: she was getting to it so shut it Deidara!

Hinata: as I was saying I' am the Volts Gang Leader…..

Akatsuki: GANG LEADER!???!!!

Hinata: yeah and this here *points to Silver* is my pet wolf Silver she helps me when I call her in fights.

Silver: a pleasure meeting you all I hope you and my master get a long and if you spill even a tiny bit of her secret you are going to find yourself drinking through a straw *smiles evily*

Akatsuki: *gulps*(even Itachi and Pein LOL)

Akatsuki: wait….SHE CAN TALK??!!

Hinata: yeah you didn't hear when you guys were spying?

They just shook their heads dumbly with confused looks on their faces. Seriously I was trying really hard not to laugh.

Silver: Anyways master Hinata told you everything you need t know and nothing more got it?

Akatsuki: yeah

Hinata: good so now that you know me how about I get to know you since it's only fair?

That way if they feel like spreading my gang leader news I can black mail them to oblivion!

Deidara: ok me first! Un ok I still have a teddy bear I sleep with people think I'm a freaking girl yeah and I don't really hate a lot of foods but I do hate those bitches you fought

Tobi: Tobi next!!! ok Tobi is actually really handsome under Tobi's mask Tobi is a good boy, loves sweets but healthy food too, and I want to protect Hina chan!

Itachi: I don't really like my brother people say I look like him, I' am competitive with him I hate a lot of stuff, I don't like a lot of stuff either

Pein: same with Itachi except his brother obsession, I especially hate broccoli, (I kind of like you) and like Deidara I hate those girls and any of our fan girls too

Sasori: same with Itachi and Pein

Hinata: ok *trying to peel off Tobi who clung to her* so that's it? Anyways Tobi get off!

Tobi: sorry

Silver: hey master we should be getting home it's getting late let's go

Hinata: oh ok thanks for telling me Silver bye guys oh and tell Hidan everything too! Especially the threats! See you!!!!

Akatsuki: ok bye

So after the talk I headed straight home with Silver I wasn't really hungry so I brushed my teeth and hair changed my clothes and climbed in bed. I feel deep asleep with Silver curled up next to me I mean after the long day who wouldn't?

**Hi guys sorry for the extremely short chapter but it was good! Wasn't it? Anyways I know it was I have a lot of more Ideas coming on and will work on the next chapters tomorrow.**

**Dark: So what do you think of the chapters so far Hinata?**

**Hinata: I think they kick butt!**

**Dark: ok than Silver sign us off!**

**Silver: bye guys and see you next chapter maybe *for me***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys!!! I'm so glad that you guys still like everything so far and I hope you still do. Here is what is going to happen in this chapter it's the weekend and Hinata accepts to hanging out with the Akatsuki for the day.**

Akatsuki:*yes!!*

Hinata: don't you guys think this is a date I only agreed because I have nothing else better to do ok?

Akatsuki: good enough for us

Hinata: ok so where are we going to first?

Tobi: oh oh! Tobi want to go to the karaoke place

Hinata: are you serious? Oh well can't help it let's go than

Sasori: oh swell Tobi is taking us karaoke AGAIN

I just stared ahead ignoring what everybody else said about going karaoke I mean it's not that bad. Well we got to the karaoke place and it seems that Tobi was up first. OMG he picked the song numa numa we are going to suffer.

Tobi: ok Tobi is starting!

I practically groaned along with everybody while Tobi sang and than Hidan went up he chose metal, sasori didn't go neither did Itachi, Pein sang I hate everything about you by three days grace, Deidara sang Your gonna go far kid. Finally it was my turn so I went threw the list of songs and began to sing.....

Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere

Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh

And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone

**Akatsuki Pov**

**I practically dropped my mouth when I heard her sing un. I mean pretty much all the akatsuki members did we were all pretty surprised since not a lot of us can sing un.**

Deidara: wow that was amazing yeah

Tobi: wow Tobi thinks Hina chan is very good at singing

Everybody else: yeah very

Hidan: Ok what the fuck huh!? She can sing like a pro you bitch did you fucking take singing lessons or what?

Hinata: um no anyways how about we go where I want now?

Itachi: it isn't the mall right?

Pein: yeah anywhere but the mall because our fangirls will most likely be there so yeah

Hinata: don't worry you'll see come on

**Suddenly she dragged me, Itachi, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, and a cursing Hidan to where she wanted to go but since it was far we had to take a taxi. It was pretty much a ten minute drive.**

Pein: hey where are we Hinata?

Hinata: duh can't you read? Bowling!

All: cool

Hinata's Pov

Yeah so I pretty much took them all to bowling so what? It's fun it was kinda weird though since Hidan and Deidara including Sasori for some reason declared an all out competition against each other. Me, Pein, and Itachi on the other hand just bowled like normal people and Tobi well he was being Tobi.

Hinata: hey you guys be careful not to break anything if you do you're paying for it!

SDH(sasori,hidan, and deidara): yeah yeah we know that already

Hinata: * vein pops up * ugh ok Itachi it's your turn again

Itachi: yeah

He was able to roll a half strike which was really good and when Pein was up he always rolled a half strike somehow. Anyways I was up but the thing is I kinda tripped but Itachi catched me and right before I got up I thought I saw a very faint blush on Itachi but I just shrugged it off after I bowled I got a strike yay!

Hinata: Oh yeah!

Itachi: did you pick this place knowing you were gonna win

Hinata: well no maybe

Tobi: Hina chan can you get Tobi the teddy in the claw machine for Tobi he can't get it * puppy dog face *

Hinata: ugh fine * got it * here

Hinata: hey guys are you done over there? Let's go!

Sasori: yeah were done and I was the winner

Hidan: damn it you fucking short shrimp how did you win?

Deidara: yeah danna how?

Sasori: I practice I come here every once in a while to play

Hinata: ok ok guys stop with the childness you guys are pretty much giving me a headache why complain over who wins?

Hidan: because we made a fucking stupid bet on whoever the damn winner was the two other losers had to fucking do what he says for the whole day tomorrow

Deidara: yeah and did you know what he told me to do?!

Hinata: * sigh * no deidara I don't what?

Deidara: he told me to dress like a girl and change my name to Ami ugh!

Hidan: ha! I got you beat you freaking he/she he fucking told me to act like a masochist!

Everybody burst out laughing at this I mean come on who wouldn't? I was the first one I mean I was laughing pretty hard seriously a masochist? As creepy as it sounds Hidan kinda fits that image a little bit.

Hidan: shut your dang mouths it's not funny it's humiliating

Deidara: for the both of us

Hinata: whatever come on I have another special place I want to take you guys it's only a 3 minute walk from here

**End! You will find out where she takes them in the next chapter but I will tell you that she takes them to a certain hideout figure it out yourself though because I'm not spilling out any more info. **

Dark: you here that?

Deidara: what un?

Tayuya: dang because of you Dark I had to get that bullet surgically removed

Dark: damn it your still alive?

Deidara: no un!

Tayuya: hey! Shut up you male/she I only like the others so I'm not afraid of calling you whatever you cross dresser!

Deidara: * gasp * you hag! Well your just an ugly tomboy you flute freak!

Hinata: ok stop! That's it just stop anyways see you next time while I clear out this mess


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!!!! again hehe anyways here is the next chapter and don't worry I'll make this one as long as I can ok?!**

**Hinata: yeah so all of you stop pressuring her!**

**Silver: yes as master says **

**Dark: well yeah because if I make the chappie long than I won't have any ideas for later chapters which will be sad**

**Hinata: oh! I know hey when she runs out of ideas...**

**Dark: I'll tell you! Than you can give me some ideas and I'll add to them!**

**Silver: anyways continue on with this chapter!**

Hinata:YAY!!!!! we are finally here

Itachi: where exactly?

Pein: why are we at umm a warehouse?

Hinata: because this is where they are so come on already

Tobi: yay Tobi wants to meet them whoever they are!

Hidan: ah shit what the fuck all right lets go

After Hidan said that I told them to follow me and so we had finally went into the warehouse there were like six levels in here so I had to lead them through it. Just when we reached the third level Hidan as always started yelling curses about how high up we needed to go so I just told him to shut up, Deidara on the other hand was getting annoyed with Tobi and Itachi and Pein had on there bored faces, and well sasori who knows what he was thinking.

Finally we were able to reach the top and there they were...

Hinata: Oh hi guys! Good to see your all here

**Akatsuki Pov**

She yelled and had this big ol' giant smile on her face and so I looked ahead and saw six guys all either standing up or sitting down reading or something or another.

Itachi: who are they Hinata

I just realized I had said that in a pretty cold voice but come on! She is a gang leader it seems she wants them to beat us up or whatever but me and Pein and Hidan can hold up a pretty good fight though.

Hinata: aw don't be so cold guys this is my gang we are called the Volts obviously you should know

Deidara: The Volts un oh yeah! You told us about that like two days or so ago yeah!

Hinata: yeah ok guys from left to right is Kazuki, Shido, Ban, Ginji, MakubeX, and Juubei

Akatsuki: hi

Hinata: and guys this is Sasori, Hidan, Itachi, Pein, Tobi, and Deidara

Kazuki: hello nice to meet you all

Ginji: yo hi!!!

Ban: yo what's up brats?

MakubeX: hmm hi

Juubei: what's up with that dude Hinata he/she looks like a girl but I'm not sure

Shido: * laughs * Juubei your right he looks like some sick cross dresser

Right than and there everybody burst out laughing and of course Deidara pretty much was getting pissed off.

Deidara: * blush * s...so what! Is something wrong?

Hidan: yeah you fuck tards you guys have one that looks like a fucking girl too

Kazuki: excuse me I may have long hair but at least people can tell if I' am a guy

MakubeX: ha so theses are the new "friends" of yours Hinata I 'm surprised

Hinata: * mean voice * enough all of you, yes MakubeX they are and you two Kazuki and Deidara you both look like girls

Deidara: aw so mean Hinata * cries *

It looks like my sympathy plan worked yes! Un I got her to come over and pat me on the back and help me get up yay! Score one for Deidara take that the rest of Akatsuki yeah.

Hinata: all right stop crying in this hideout it is not allowed that anybody cries like that over a comment somebody makes

Ban: so why did you bring them over anyway Hina chan? Is it only to meet us?

**No ones Pov**

Hinata: yep pretty much they found out I was Gang leader so might as well you know

Ginji: Hinata!!! * hugs * you are so thoughtful to bring them over to meet us * turns into chibi *

Hinata: * sweat drops * well yeah of course I want them to meet you guys

Juubei: oh! Before I forget another team trampled into our territory looking for a fight the other day and challenged us so we have a fight coming up in two days

MakubeX: yeah almost forgot you have to go up against there new gang leader or something too

Hinata: oh? What team was it?

Kazuki: it was ugh the pretty four or whatever

Ban: yeah and they replaced all there members the other ones had quit

Hinata: I see no matter we will fight them anyways since it's only four in there gang we will make it fair Shido, MakubeX, and Juubei you guys will join me tomorrow since Ginji, Ban, and Kazuki fought last time

All: fair enough

Tobi: No! Hina chin mustn't go and get hurt again noooo!!!!

Hinata: Tobi let go I won't get hurt the pretty four always has weak members so don't worry

Shido: yeah we can beat them in a heart beat

Hinata: you guys stay here I'll go get some drinks * jumps down *

Akatsuki: * gasp *

Juubei: don't worry she's like a ninja she won't get hurt and anyways she always does that it's faster but were not like her so we prefer to take the stairs

Ban: Do you guys like Hinata?

Akatsuki: * blush * no

Ginji: haha you guys seem like bad liars

Deidara: ok I like her un!

Tobi: yeah Tobi too

Sasori: yeah

Pein & Itachi: yeah

Hidan: she's cute and tough

MakubeX: you guys should try and aim for someone in your league

Juubei: yeah

Sasori: that's none of your business on who we should like

Itachi: you can't tell anyone of us to do something like that

Kazuki: oh it is our business because some of us here like her too so it looks like you have some competition going on here huh?

Hidan: the fuck who cares we fucking go to school with her so we won already

Ban: now that is where your wrong

Pein: now listen here how could we be wrong about something like that?

Shido: you'll see soon but to bad me and Ginji aren't In on this since we think of her as a sister and I already have a girlfriend

Ginji: even if one of us gets her to like us she will never confess she has to much pride

Tobi: well than Tobi say it's on!

All: yeah!

Hinata: what are you guys cheering about?

All: * blush * nothing

Hinata: that's really suspicious anyways here are your drinks

Than we heard a shriek and some curses and yells and than we heard voices of some people downstairs.

MakubeX: intruders should we take care of them?

Hinata: * looks down * no they are my classmates I'll go see why they are here Tobi come with me

Tobi: yay!

Hinata: hold on tight * jumps *

Right then I landed right in front of them with a smack on the ground with Tobi clinging onto me for dear life. They had tried to kick me but I sidestepped looks like they though I would attack them.

Kiba: Oh my god sorry Hinata I mean you just suddenly landed and yeah

Ino: oh hi hinata!

All: yeah hi!

Sasuke: so where did you come from?

Hinata: * points * up there

Naruto: * pales * wow you jumped from up there? That's really cool!!

Hinata: oh where is shino?

Sakura: he didn't want to come today only me, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba are here we went in here to catch shelter from the rain

Hinata: it started raining? Well can't help it alright come with me

I led them into the side elevator that we had in the warehouse and we waited a couple minutes until the elevator bell dinged. So when it did I led them over to the others explained everything because they might as well know and introduce them to everybody.

Sakura: ha gang leader.....

Ino & sakura: * faints *

Kiba: gah sorry Hinata but Gang leader that's pretty cool you should've told us earlier we won't spill your secret

Sasuke: did you think we were that shallow?

Hinata: well pretty much yes well at least you, sakura, and Ino are

Naruto: * laughs * that's pretty funny

Kazuki: anyways Hinata the sky just cleared your friends the Akatsuki and the others should head home we need to practice for the fight

Hinata: yeah you guys should

Soon they all left so I ushered Juubei, MakubeX, and Shido to follow me into the training area. So we pretty much trained for at least half an hour dodging each others attacks and getting tangled in Kazuki's thread when we said we didn't want to come in.

Shido: we have a surprise for you tomorrow when you go to school Hinata

Ban: yeah it's something you never expected to happen

MakubeX: you will like it for sure

Hinata: oh? Well thanks you guys but we should get to sleep soon I do have school tomorrow so good night everyone

All: yeah night Hinata

We all pretty much fell asleep since everyone was to lazy to go home we slept there for the night and since I always kept spare clothes here it was fine.

**How was that guys? It was longer right? I hope it was. I wonder what the surprise is going to be how about you guys try to guess? Anyways please wait as Kazuki and Shido sign us off.**

**Kazuki: hello everybody I hope you keep reading this story**

**Shido: otherwise we will just have to make you**

**Kazuki: now Shido that won't be necessary well not unless you don't read it of course * pulls out strings***

**Shido: oh and you just said not to do that anyways good bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys here we are sorry I didn't upload for so long I planned to upload three chapters at the same time so you have more to read. Anyways here is the long awaited chapter 7!!**

**Dark: yeah it's finally here!**

**Hinata: you tell me we have been waiting here for like forever**

**Dark: excuse me for trying to let you read a lot of chapters I mean I usually upload two at a time but this time I'm uploading three ok?**

**Hinata: ok ok sorry Dark jeez you are so sensitive**

**Dark: what about you? Your prideful**

**Hinata: but not by much**

**Dark: whatever **

**Hinata: oh and why did you make pretty much every character like Akatsuki and my team like me!!**

**Dark: it's an interesting twist and besides it's fun**

**Hinata: interesting twist my ass! You just like to make me suffer**

**Dark: * halo appears on head * what makes you say that?**

**Hinata: ugh whatever here is the chapter**

Hinata: hey deidara what's with all the commotion?

Deidara: people are saying we have six new kids going to our school from now on un.

Hinata: six new kids......wonder who they could be? Oh yeah hey where is Hidan and Pein

Deidara: they are sick I think un

Tobi: yeah Tobi saw it himself they were both sick

Hinata: oh quiet here comes the teacher

Kurenai: ok students we have more new students it seems well come on in you guys

The door swung open and in came the new guys OMG

Flash back

Shido: we have a surprise for you tomorrow when you go to school Hinata

Ban: yeah it's something you never expected to happen

MakubeX: you will like it for sure

Hinata: oh? Well thanks you guys but we should get to sleep soon I do have school tomorrow so good night everyone

Flash back end

Hinata: ahh! So this is what you guys were talking about!

Kurenai: hinata? You know the new students?

Kazuki: hey Hinata

Ban: yo what's up brat? Surprised?

Hinata: I yes I'm surprised

Kurenai: ok since you know them you will escort them around for the day and show them to their classes is that fine with you Hinata?

Hinata: * smiles * yes it is

Kurenai: oh it seems I was called for another teacher meeting looks like everyone is lucky we teachers have meetings all week this week so you guys have free time I guess

All: yeah!!!!!!!!

Ginji: Hinata!!! * hugs * aren't you surprised you are huh? Do you like our gift?

Hinata: yeah you guys transferred here? That's like awesome!!

Shido: yeah the old school was boring since you weren't there with us to wreak havoc so we decided to switch here and hang out with you

Hinata: wow cool but you could have told me instead of keeping it as a surprise

Kazuki: nope we wanted it to be a surprise

MakubeX: we wouldn't have been able to see that face of yours if we just told you would we and anyways it wouldn't matter whether we did or not because it would have ended the same

Hinata: well I guess so and the good yet weird thing is you guys are all in my class now I don't need to hang with those other guys who came to shelter from the rain

Juubei: yeah they are to weird especially those fainting girls

Hinata: it's not that I hate them I just well think they are kinda annoying

Ginji: so Hinata where are we eating lunch together?

Hinata: oh! Head to the roof it's so fun eating there plus there will be enough space for us

Ban: yeah but the Akatsuki can't come

Hinata: why not?

Itachi: you can't tell us to not eat there we can and we will

Deidara: yeah un! Same here you can't tell us what to do

Tobi: Tobi want to come with!! * whines *

Sasori: tch you ignorant new kids

Kazuki: what we mean is that you can't eat with us and Hinata is because there won't be enough room and besides we will be training quietly on the roof too right Hinata?

Hinata: of course! I'm sorry guys Kazuki is right I don't want to get expelled for getting you hurt

Akatsuki: * so that's what she was worried about?! *

Anyways the day just went pretty much like this the Akatsuki and Volts excluding me would be arguing about somethings I didn't know and than about somethings I do know like about who kicked the others "accidentally" or some trivial thing. Anyways the way I see it they don't get along with each other.

At other classes when I escorted them they were pretty cool with all the teachers and Ban as usual was flirting with the girls jeez at times I wonder if he even really likes me for real. Anyways when we got to the P.E. Teacher they were absolutely shocked and disgusted by him I mean who wouldn't, but of course he hit an all time low he turned on the music and made us do aerobic dance ugh we saw him wearing tights I swear me and the rest were nearly blind.

Hinata: God why are we even doing dance?

Ban: that teacher is messed up big time

Shido: you telling me? When I got here I practically heard the song numm numa on * shudders *

Hinata: those lucky bastards Pein and Hidan they are sick so they don't have to endure this

MakubeX: ugh who can? Especially because they are wearing (Lee and Gai) tights

Juubei: I would pay good money to see someone try and endure hanging out with them at P.E.

All: me too!

And than Lunch finally came we went to the roof of course we ate our lunch first and than we practiced. Me and Kazuki were practicing with each other he was having a difficult time dodging my attacks since I also used a long staff which can be shortened down for easy transportation, anyways it was hard but not impossible to maneuver through his threads also.

The others were just sparring with each other loser had to wait back in line and winner fought with the next guy in line I didn't see that as practice more as well them having recess or something.

Ginji always used his special electric powers and Ban used his super strong grip and jaggon kinda like genjutsu so I don't really see the difference. Shido well he used animals and animal imitations, MakubeX used puppets and well hand to hand, Juubei used needles. I was always able to beat them why do you think I became leader there were always flaws in there fighting style even if they try to perfect it.

I'll start with Kazuki as I said he is a hard opponent but it's not that difficult to maneuver through his threads and they have a certain weak point where if you press it good enough it breaks. Juubei he's fast but he has a stop time of 3 seconds where he gets out his needles and even if he is fast his needles are easy to dodge. Ginji well he is just to nice and even if he is electric you can still beat him you just need to be smart enough. Shido he is caring for his animals so when one of his animals is injured he checks up on them and that's when you can attack.

Now finally MakubeX he is strong but his puppets kinda get annoying he like me is good in hand to hand but not good enough so I always beat him but since he is good at calculations he can almost predict what your gonna do. Ban strong grip or not everybody has a pressure point so I just press it and he lets go his Jaggon I can break out of it easy.

Hinata: hey guys let's go bell's about to ring

Kazuki: your right we should go now guys?

All: ok let's go

So like that we went finished all our classes and went straight to our hideout once we were there we collapsed on the beds and couches. It was a long day since we were sparring at lunch. Ginji, Ban, Shido, and Juubei fell asleep while me and the rest were just resting doing small talk and finally we all went to sleep waiting for tomorrow.

Hey sorry this one was kinda short but the next one won't be! I hope anyways you should know whats up next! For the next chapter of course.

Dark: yeah and you should know the winners without guessing The VOLTS!!!!!

Hinata: oh yeah! We are the best team after all and obviously stronger than the pretty four without a doubt

MakubeX: girls or not we are gonna beat them until they surrender!

Ginji: onward to victory!!! we have been protecting our place as the dominant gang for a long time

Juubei: now you sound like someone heading off to war stupid

Ginji: whatever now it's time for bye bye

Hinata: yeah and remember to be cheering for the right team!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody sorry it took so long with the school registration and chores I didn't have time so sorry.**

**Hinata: well finally here is the awaited chapter 8 for the story**

**All: yeah!!!**

Hinata: come on guys those Pretty four are waiting MakubeX, Juubei, and Shido

All: right were coming

So they headed out to the place they were going to battle they got there first and sat down and waited for the Pretty Four to come.

Finally they had came and it was a little surprising for Hinata to see the new members of the Pretty Four.

Leader: hello My name is Temari, these three are...

Hinata: those three are Tayuya, Karin, and Kin they are from my school

Karin: you bitch your a gang leader no wonder you beat us no fair I call a rematch so I could beat your skinny ass

Tayuya: even if you did Karin you would still lose

Karin: shut up

Temari: so who did you bring with you?

Hinata: I brought Juubei, Shido, and MakubeX

Temari: I see I hope they are strong enough because we have improved

Hinata: yeah right are you an idiot or what? Those three girls are as weak as hell my team will beat them with no sweat

Temari: your being to confident brat

Hinata: whatever let's start the fight

Temari: fine each one of us will fight each other separately one time and whoever gets knocked out loses

Hinata: alright than Shido your up first

Temari: Kin your up

They started fighting Shido did a duck and roll and kicked Kin her back and she lurched forward but didn't fall to reply back she jumped and kicked Shido than punched him. Shido than used his beast mimicry powers to mimic a monkey Kin was really surprised so Shido had an opening and went in. He used a move called monkey frenzy and finished off Kin.

Hinata: Ha! Told you they won't be worth anything ok MakubeX your up next

Temari: ugh Tayuya your up go!

They clashed Tayuya used a special flute and distracted MakubeX as she went behind him and kicked him in the back. He catched his breath and stood up he used strings now and flung random objects at Tayuya the only thing she did was dodge while yelling out curses.

Tayuya: you stupid brat stop flinging this shit at me and fight me fucking seriously

MakubeX: I'am your just to weak

MakubeX said as he stopped his string and kicked Tayuya up than slammed her on the ground and she was out cold.

Hinata: and you lose again are you sure you won't give?

Temari: ugh shut up already Karin

Hinata: Juubei your in finishe her off quickly

Juubei: I'll try

They commenced Karin not giving up Juubei threw a barrage of needles at her but she just flung them off as she headed straight in and threw punches at him while he was distracted by it she tripped him. Juubei got up but than was surprised by a punch which he quickly returned by sending the needled straight at her and she was down.

Hinata: was this even worth my time to come you guys are weak as ever

Temari: you bitch I'll teach you to shut your mouth

Hinata: just try it I bet you won't beat me

Temari: that is big talk coming from someone like you ok if you lose than you have to give up you whole territory and your team members

Hinata: fine and if I win than you can't challenge us anymore got? You guys get really annoying and are to weak a waste of our time

Juubei: are you sure you want to wager something like that Hinata?

MakubeX: yeah sure there weak but what if you do lose because you sprained your ankle or something?

Shido: yeah we don't want to be backup members for a team called the Pretty four

Hinata: you guys are so morbid I'll win and don't worry about it

Temari: we will have some rest time so our members can recover than we will start shortly after

Hinata: fine

They had a break while everyone rested and the next fighters prepared there plan for the next round that determines everything. They both practiced a little during there break to in hopes for the Pretty four to get a little stronger and for the Volts to finish the battle quickly.

Temari: I' am so taking down that bratty bitch

Karin: but she's strong can you take her?

Temari: * slaps Karin * Shut up of course I can judging by our age I can tell I've been training longer than she so I' m stroner

Karin: ow jeesh ok

Tayuya: the break is almost over let's hope you win Temari

They stood in there fighting positions Temari made the first move and went with a fast kick followed by a punch. Hinata dodged it and swiped Temari's feet as she tripped Hinata went under and kicked her in the back making her fly up.

Temari: damn she's fast!

Hinata: damn right!

Hinata than went above Temari and slammed her leg into Temari's stomach and she fell smack on the ground. Temari got up and used a fan that created massive wind and blew back Hinata as her back connected with a tree. Temari than took this chance and ran up to her and picked Hinata up by the shirt and punched her in the gut. Hinata quickly recovered though and did a special move.

Hinata: Jyuuken!

Hinata yelled as she hit a lot of pressure points of Temari causing her pain as she was trying to recover Hinata disappeared and appeared behind Temari and pushed her as she fell Hinata kicked up connecting right in Temari's stomach and so she passed out.

Hinata: I won and you guys better keep your promise or you'll regret it got it?!

Pretty four: yes we know we know

Hinata: let's go you guys Ginji, Ban, and Kazuki are waiting to hear who won

Juubei: but it was obvious that we would win

Shido: the Pretty four will always lose to us

MakubeX: you think? Choosing a name like The Pretty Four for there group is already disgusting

They soon arrived back at the base and told the rest of them who won. As they cheered Hinata decided to take everyone out for the usual party for whenever they win in a fight.

They arrived at the ramen place and she spotted Naruto and Kiba.

Hinata: hey guys

Kiba: whoa what happened? Where did you get those injuries are you ok??

Naruto: oh yeah you had your fight today right? Remember that thing I told you about Kiba?

Kiba: oh ok so did you win?

Hinata: of course I won

Kiba: cool than it's on me!

Jubei ordered one miso; MakubeX ordered one beef; Ban ordered 2 beef; Kazuki ordered one special; Shido ordered one miso, Ginji ordered 3 beef and 2 chicken

Hinata: 1 special for me sir

The chef got cooking and served everybody there ramen except for Naruto since he was eating over 20 bowls of ramen.

Kiba: hey how about we go Karaoke after?

Everybody: sounds fun!

So they called a taxi except they waited for like ten minutes until one came and so they set out to go to the only karaoke place which was practically downtown.

It took like almost and hour to get to downtown.

They went into the Karaoke shop and was able to get a room but they also had to decide who was going to be the first singer.

Hinata: just go in order like this Juubei, MakubeX, Kiba, Shido, Kazuki, Naruto, Ban, Ginji , and than me everybody got it?

Everybody: yeah

**Dark: hey the end of this chapter the next chapter you can only guess what the tittle is but what ever**

**Hinata: Our gang won we are like totally awesome**

**Dark: of course you guys won I mean you are like pretty much the main character of the story**

**Hinata: I know that**

**Dark: I seriously wonder**

**Fans: hurry up and upload the next chapter!**

**Dark: I'm typing as fast as I can I do have to go to school you know???**

**Fans: no excuse!**

**Dark: whatever hey everybody hope you guys do good in school etc. The next chapter is just where everybody sings Karaoke sorry nothing exciting but after that is something special.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey I know it has been like a century since I uploaded a chapter and I hope I'm not getting rusty it's just school, forums, and other stuff.**

**Dark: but I'm back and ready to upload some chappies**

**Sasuke and Itachi:......................................................**

**Dark: say anything and I will kill you got it?**

**Hinata: well at least our team won up top *Hinata high fives everyone ***

**Dark: lets go back to the story**

Juubei had went up first and hesitated but he got up and sung the song Pain by Three days grace. Hinata and the others all clapped a show of hands for them.

MakubeX went up and sang random fantasy songs which Ginji laughed at so much he pretty much almost choked or something. Kiba went up singing Who let the dogs out, after we all had no idea what song Shido sang. Kazuki sang Animal I've become. Naruto went up singing Heroes come back really good actually. And Ban and Ginji did a duet on the song one step closer by Linkin park.

Finally it was Hinata's turn she went up to the mic and started singing....

A Thousand Miles 

Making my way downtown

Walking fast

Faces pass

And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead

Just making my way

Making a way

Through the crowd

And I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder.....

If I could fall into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you

Tonight

It's always times like these

When I think of you

And I wonder if you ever think

Of me

'Cause everything's so wrong

And I don't belong

Living in your precious memory

'Cause I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky

Do you think time could pass me by

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you

Tonight

And I, I

Don't want to let you know

I, I

Drown in your memory

I, I

Don't want to let this go

I, I

Don't.....

Making my way downtown

Walking fast

Faces past

And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead

Just making my

Making a way

Through the crowd

And I still need you

And I still miss you

And now I wonder....

If I could fall into the sky

Do you think time would pass me by

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could just see you

If I could just

Hold you

Tonight

When Hinata had finished singing her song she opened her eyes and stared at everybody to find out everybody staring at her. All there mouths were down and they couldn't even believe or comprehend what just happened.

Kiba: Hinata you were awesome!

Naruto: Yeah I never knew you sang that well

Kazuki: that was very well done Hina chan

Ban and Ginji: same here you were wicked awesome

Hinata: thanks guys well we all sang lets go somewhere else

They all headed out and decided to just go to a cafe or something but Kiba and Naruto had to go home. Shido, MakubeX, and Juubei had to go home to to finish home work. And the only left were Ban, Ginji, and Kazuki.

They decided to just walk through the park and talk about school and the fights they had had lately.

Kazuki: I hear our school is having a dance soon

Hinata: really?

Kazuki: yeah are you gonna go?

Hinata: yeah but I'm not asking anybody I'll mostly dance with Tenten, Sakura, and Ino

Kazuki, Ban, and Ginji all stare at each other nodding.

Soon they all went home and did there work. Hinata took a warm shower soothing her aching muscles from the days activities.

The next day she woke up the sun shining in her face. When she was ready to go to school she went out and started walking. When she got to school and opened her locker it piled out with letters and roses.

Hinata: whoa what the hell is all of this??

Tenten: looks like you got asked out by a lot of guys to the fall dance

Sakura who had just arrived with Ino agreed and started helping Hinata pick up the letters.

Sakura: I agree a lot of guys seem to like you I wish I was as popular as you

Ino: please forehead I'm more popular than you

Sakura: what was that Ino-pig!?

Ino: you heard me!

They clashed they were both glaring furiously at each other. They were glaring so hard that sparks practically flew between them.

Tenten: yeah ok so are you gonna accept any of them?

Hinata: I don't thinks so because I barely know any of these guys

Sakura: aww that is such a waste

Ino: oh well hey Sakura at least you have a date already

Tenten and Hinata: who?!

Sakura: Sasuke

Tenten: OMG really??

Ino: **jealous voice **yeah he went right up and asked but I guess I'm ok because I'm going with Naruto

Tenten: whoa really? What weird match ups but I guess I shouldn't be talking I'm going with Kiba but as friends

Hinata: hey isn't there a rumor that says Shino is gonna go with Kin?

Sakura: gasp actually it's true we saw it ourselves and Kin said yes!

Hinata: whoa weird now I'm the only one without a date or whatever

Girls: we will help you!

They soon pulled Hinata all over school looking over guys they think is worth taking out to the dance. But everytime she rejected everybody. Soon came lunch and Sakura, Tenten, and Ino were still trying to search a guy for Hinata.

Hinata was getting tired and told them to stop.

Sakura: you said no to everybody how about just going with the Akatsuki all of them and with your friends from your gang?

Tenten: yeah at least you would know them

Ino: yeah because were getting tired

Hinata: you tired? I'm even more you guys dragged me around the whole day so far looking at guys. That was so bothersome I feel like I need a 3 hour nap.

Ino: here they all come ask them now!

Hinata was pushed into her gang and the Akatsuki but they managed to catch her. They looked at her confused of why she just appeared like that. Hinata glared daggers back at the girls. She than looked up at all of them not knowing what to do.

Hinata: well.....

MakubeX:...well what?

Juubei: is something wrong?

Sasori and Deidara: those hags didn't approach you again did they? (un)

Itachi: guys let her answer already

Pein: so go ahead what's wrong?

Hinata: alright alright will all of you guys go to the dance with me? The girls think I should just go with all of you because I'm to stubborn

All: sure we would love to

They looked like excited monkeys save for Kazuki who just smiled and walked away with the others.

Hinata soon walked back to the girls and smacking them in the head.

All: ow!

Hinata: that was for making me do that

Tenten: whatever you got dates now

Sakura: and you know what that means...

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten looked at each other grinning so wide it practically scared Hinata. They looked stoked and suddenly they turned to Hinata.

All: SHOPPING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

They yelled so loud everybody in the lunchroom turned and stared at them for a while but soon went back eating after they saw the glare Hinata sent them.

Hinata: Shopping? Seriously? But I hate shopping

Sakura: gasp something is wrong with your brain

Ino: I know right?

Tenten: whatever we will go pick something out at the mall for you after school

They soon went back to classes and waited till after school to kidnap Hinata and bring her to the mall. And that's what they did because Hinata had to try and claw her way out of it she resisted so hard there were claw marks on the floor.

But soon they were in a car and on there way to the mall with a tied up Hinata. Hinata in the backseat glared so intensely at them. I mean if looks could kill then the girls would already be dead.

They soon arrived at the brand new big gallery mall. Hinata loathed shopping except for Hot Topic it was her favorite place. Still they make her go into a stupid shop she will pound there face into the dirt.

They pulled her out of the car and rushed into the mall like giggling fangirls even Tenten surprisingly. They first went into a store called Prom Dream Hinata thought she would gag and she almost did. That is until Sakura and Ino shoved her into a dressing room.

Hinata had tried on several different dresses but didn't like any of them.(go here for the dresses she tried on but didn't like .com/art/Dress-Designs-57930904)

But then she saw one and tried it on and loved it and she decided to buy it.

(go here for dress picture .com/art/Dark-Topaz-Princess-Dress-48928077)

Ino: hmm I don't know seems kind of gothic

Sakura: yeah you need something bright

Hinata: no way that is more for you guys this one is fine on me

Tenten: alright than this will be yours

They checked out the dresses and some of the one that Hinata didn't choose Tenten, Sakura, and Ino chose for themselves. Next they went to Payless shoes. At least it wasn't girly or anything Hinata had thought though she still dreaded going shopping.

They went through heels and heels worth of shoes. Ino picked out a sparkly purple high heeled shoe that went with her dress, while Sakura chose a red one to go with her pink dress. Tenten wasn't sure but after another mountain of them she chose silver ones with high straps. Me? I chose solid black ones nothing special about them they were just solid black colored high heels.

Soon they had gone home driving Hinata first. She got out of the car mumbling incoherent things about how she will get them next time for dragging her around till late afternoon.

Hinata: bye guys see you at the dance tomorrow

All: bye Hinata look pretty

**Finally here is another chapter sorry that it's been like really long. But you should know I'm trying really tons of schoolwork literally lately.**

**Couple Polls!!!!**

**SasoHina:**

**ItaHina:**

**HidaHina:**

**TobiHina:**

**DeiHina:**

**KazuHina (Kazuki):**

**MakuHina (MakubeX):**

**JuuHina (Juubei):**

**BanHina:**

**Alright!! Vote for the one you want in the reviews and I'll make that the couple! Also if you want to see me write a Lemon for the first time say it in the review and I'll try too!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys and were back! I will check the reviews to see of I have any at all and post the results in the next installment of Gang Leader Hinata!**

**Kazuki: I just hope you guys voted for me**

**MakubeX: ...vote for me**

**Juubei: vote for me please**

**Sasori: If you don't vote for me than I will slip poison into your drinks**

**Deidara: I'll make you explode un!**

**Hidan: I'll sacrafice you to Jashin but wait I was going to do that anyways so you better vote for me!**

**Tobi: Tobi is a super good boy he will give you cookies a lot of cookies so please vote Tobi!!**

**Dark: so you heard them vote for one of them I'm narrowing it down so for now you can vote for at least two to three people alright on with the story**

The next morning was the day of the dance they didn't have school that day because everybody had to come and help out put the dance together. Ok not everyone just the Akatsuki, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino.

Hinata groggily dragged herself to school this was so bothersome, great! Now she was acting more and more like Shikamaru. But really she barely got any sleep last night thinking about the dance.

Walking into the gym where they were going to be holding the Fall dance. Hinata already saw some people gluing leaves to the side gym walls. Sakura and Ino were putting up those ribbon things across the gym decorating it with a dark red and yellow.

Iruka: Oh hello Hinata

Iruka had said he was the supervisor for all the dances. He was ok not the worst teacher but certainly not the best teacher there was.

Hinata: Hello Iruka sensei

Iruka: Hinata I need you to go roll this fake grass across the dance floor and than after your done all I need you to do is to get the leaves we painted and kind of scatter some on the fake grass to make it look real but don't use it all ok?

Hinata: alright Iruka sensei I got it I'll get to work

Hinata had gotten the grass, it was heavier than she thought it would be but she didn't mind it all so much actually. She started rolling it out dang it was freaking long! She kept rolling it and about after five minutes of rolling and constant rolling Hinata was done with that.

Hinata wiped away the beads of sweat that were making it's way down her face it were times like these that she wished the gym wasn't so humungous. She than grabbed a bag of the fake leaves and scattered some here and there, she didn't put a lot only a little to make it look real.

Hinata: wow finally I'm done!

Ino: Hey we are to maybe Iruka will let us work together next

Sakura: yeah it will be totally awesome and totally cool

Hinata: why are you saying 'totally' so much??

Ino: don't mind that is her word of the day totally

Hinata: I'm sorry for Sasuke

Sakura: don't worry he will be dancing not hearing me talk you should like totally know that

Hinata: I'm gonna walk away before you make my head explode

She was walking over to Iruka seeing what else she needed to do. She finally reached him and with a long sigh she tapped him on the shoulder.

Iruka: aah your done?

Hinata: yeah I'am do I need to do anything else for today?

Iruka: no not really you can go home and start getting your stuff together for the dance

Hinata: thank you Iruka-sensei

Hinata went home.....

**Hey guys I know this one is uber short but I'm trying to make you want more. The next chapter is all about the dance and the romance occuring between these teens. But mostly Hinata.**

**Hinata: Am I supposed to be proud of that?**

**Dark: yeah like totally proud**

**Hinata: oh no your being Sakura**

**Dark: what do you mean? I'm like totally normal your being so totally weird**

**Hinata: gah!!! I can't take it anymore I'm out of here! *Hinatal leaves ***

**Dark: ahahahahaha that was so funny anyways please wait until next chapter ^^**


End file.
